Les Liens du Sang
by Manthy
Summary: SPOILERS Chapitres 124 à 129 pour l'instant. Les personnages s'interrogent sur la suite des évenements. Leur groupe estil perdu ? Point de vue alternés. kuroFye SakShao
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Manthy

**Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Genre :** Angst et aventure (?)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Clamp-sensei

**Note :** ATTENTION SPOILER ! Ce premier chapitre a été écrit à l'issu du chapitre 127. Je vais essayer d'adapter la suite au déroulement des véritables péripéties.

La fille à lunettes, Satsuki, avait dit que Fye était plongé dans un coma post traumatique - autant de mots dépourvus de sens pour le guerrier japonais - et qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours, ou même quelques heures. Kurogane hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qui comptait, qu'il se réveille.

« Il sera encore très faible, repris l'apprentie médecin, et aura encore besoin de se reposer avant que vous ne repartiez. Il vaudrait qu'il garde le lit encore une bonne semaine. »

Sakura s'était heureusement montrée formelle : ils ne repartiraient pas tant que Fye serait souffrant. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre un autre compagnon, avait réalisé Kurogane.

Une voix s'éleva de l'extrémité de la pièce.

« Il n'aura pas besoin de se reposer autant. Nourissez-le, et il sera sur pied en deux jours.

- Kamui, voyons. Excusez la brutalité de ses paroles, ajouta gentiment Subaru, mais il dit vrai. Une fois réveillé, il devrait rapidement récupérer ses facultés. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, à présent que la visite médicale est finie et que nous sommes rassurés, nous allons inspecter les travaux autour du réservoir. »

Kurogane serra les dents et prit sur lui-même de ne pas répondre. Il faisait chaque jour l'effort de n'élever ni la voix ni la main sur la créature insolente, dont les remarques rappelaient toujours l'horrible vérité : le magicien était devenu un vampire. Se montrer désagréable ou violent aurait été une entorse au code d'honneur du guerrier. Malgré le paiement de l'eau et son attitude indifférente, voire méprisante, Kamui avait aquis un statut particulier aux yeux de Kurogane, qui se sentait encore le débiteur de ce qu'il considérait comme un monstre. Comme toujours, Subaru semblait implorer du regard la bienveillance des autres à l'égard de son « jumeau », et ce avec succès. Calme et doux, il avait rapidement aquis l'affection de Sakura. Kurogane se fiait aux intuitions de la jeune fille.

« Je vais y aller, moi aussi. Les autres ont sans doute besoin de mon aide.

- Oui, bien sûr… euh, Satsuki-San, c'est bien ça?

- Oui. »

Kurogane baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Merci… pour les soins et le reste. »

Les remerciements du ninja étaient sincères, et Satsuki comprit qu'ils devaient être choses rares. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et répondit avec un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est rien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider davantage. Je reviendrai l'examiner ce soir. D'ici là, voulez-vous que je demande à quelqu'un de vous remplacer à son chevet?

- Non, merci. Je préfère veiller moi-même sur lui. »

Tandis que la jeune femme sortait, Kurogane se fit la réflexion qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre attendre le réveil du magicien. Malgré ce que la sorcière avait dit, il craignait toujours que le nouveau vampire morde un autre que lui.

_C'est idiot. Il ne voudra peut-être déjà que je le nourrisse moi-même, _songea Kurogane._ Est-ce qu'il acceptera seulement sa nouvelle condition, sa nouvelle nature, et tout ce qui va avec ? Lui qui aime tellement les choses sucrées, je doute qu'il apprécie le goût du sang. J'ai fait de lui un monstre…Il va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr._

Le guerrier fut interrompu dans ses réfexions par le bruit des mouvements de Mokona. Celui-ci aussi ne quittait que rarement le chevet de Fye, inquiet de son état et soucieux de son confort. Il avait pleuré, et n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'être joyeux et insouciant qui les avait mené de mondes en mondes depuis leur rencontre. Kurogane était d'autant plus attristé, et attristé de cette attitude, qu'il craignait que le magicien fasse de même. Il n'avait certes jamais aimé ses sourires trop brillants et ses plaisanteries débiles, mais s'il perdait toute joie de vivre. . .

« Kurogane?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, manjuu blanc ?

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? »

Ses yeux étranges étaient bouffis par les larmes, et il arborait une moue désolée. Il était totalement perdu.

« Que veux-tu qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas perdu ton pouvoir, que je sache? Nous allons continuer à voyager, récupérer les plumes de Sakura-Hime, et rentrer chez nous. Et au passage, assurer un repos définitif au type à la chauve-souris. »

Kurogane avait essayé de formuler les choses de manières légères et rassurantes, mais il n'avait jamais été douée dans ce domaine. _Stupide magicien, réveille-toi rapidement. C'est toi le spécialiste des « hauts les coeurs »!_

Il n'avait pas abordé l'épineux problème que constituait Shaolan-le-clone, qu'ils ne tarderaient sans doute pas à retrouver sur leur chemin. Le véritable Shaolan avait beau se montrer gentil et prévenant, à la fois soucieux de s'intégrer au groupe et ignorant comment vraiment s'y prendre, il ne prétendait pas remplacer leur ancien compagnon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas même exprimé clairement ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Le guerrier espérait plus ou moins que le garçon choisirait de les accompagner, car ses talents ne seraient pas inutiles. Mais il ne pouvait l'obliger à rien, d'autant plus qu'après avoir été enfermé depuis si longtemps, ce ne serait que justice qu'il s'octroie un peu de loisir. Ce qui n'était guère le cas de leur chasse.

Mokona renifla. Visiblement, les arguments de Kurogane ne l'avaient pas convaincu.

« Ce ne sera plus comme avant, dit-il sur le ton de la lamentation.

- Rien n'est jamais comme avant, petit idiot. C'est ainsi et on ne peut rien y faire.

- Pourtant ce serait tellement bien… Que Mokona retourne chez Yûko faire des concours de saké avec Mokona, que Sakura retrouve ses souvenirs, que les Shaolans fassent la paix et vivent tranquillement, que Kurogane retourne dans son monde et que Fye… et que Fye… »

Mokona s'interrompit et se remit à sangloter. Kurogane secoua la tête. La sorcière avait dit que s'il récupérait son œil, il n'aurait plus besoin de boire de sang. Malgré tout, la vie de Fye ne pourrait sans doutes jamais redevenir « comme avant ». Les silences et les secrets du magiciens avaient leur limite, et il était clair à ses amis qu'il ne pouvait retourner en arrière sans crainte de souffrance, et qui sait, de mort.

Ces rélexions énervèrent un peu plus le guerrier qui, ne supportant plus cette inactivité forcée, ordonna brusquement à Mokona :

« Contacte la Sorcière des dimensions. J'ai à lui parler. J'ai encore des questions à poser auquelles elle n'a pas répondu.

- Je… je suis désolé, mais c'est pas possible.

- Comment ça? »

Pour qui se prenait-elle? Il ne savait même pas quel était le prix de l'eau, et elle lui avait plus ou moins promis des informations sur le meurtrier de sa mère. Il saisit la petite créature blanche dans ses mains, et sa voix se fit grondement.

« Je veux lui parler. Immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, s'excusa Mokona, mais qu'elle ne _peut_ pas.

- Comment ça?

- Watanuki, celui qui m'a réveillé… il a des problèmes, de graves problèmes, soupira le manjuu. C'est l'autre Mokona qui me l'a dit.

- Watanuki ? »

Kurogane tentai de rappeller ses souvenir. Il se remémorait vaguement d'un adolescent au visage et aux yeux océan, qui paraissait être le serviteur de la sorcière et qu'il n'avait entrevu que brièvement lors de son passage dans ce monde.

« De graves problèmes, hein?

- Oui. Mokona est très triste. »

Kurogane le lâcha, ne sachant pas très bien si l'animal parlait de lui-même ou de son jumeau noir. La sorcière avait-elle un cœur, pour se soucier de son employé ? A moins qu'il ne soit plus qu'un employé… Il se rappela soudain les paroles de Shaolan, à propos de la magie contenue dans les yeux bleus. C'était l'une des seules choses qui l'avait marqué chez le garçon : ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, plus foncés mais finalement pas si différents de ceux de Fye. Se pouvait-il qu'il fut lui aussi magicien? Cela expliquait sa présence chez la sorcière, peut-être était-il son apprenti.

Mokona s'était à nouveau blotti contre le magicien endormi. Kurogane s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise, s'apprêtant à passer plusieurs heures dans cette position. Ce n'était pas un problème pour le ninja discipliné qu'il était. Fye commença à gémir dans son sommeil. Kurogane soupira et saisit la bassine posée sur la table non loin. Elle contenait un fond d'eau. Il y en avait peu, elle n'était pas très fraîche, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir. Après tout, même si le réservoir était plein, cela n'assurerait l'avenir de la population qu'un temps. Kurogane trempa un tissu dans le liquide, l'essora et le porta au front du malade. Celui-ci frissona mais ne parut pas vraiment calmé.

_Souffre-t-il encore ?_ se demanda Kurogane. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa tête le regard que Fye lui avait lancé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. La sueur collait les fins cheveux blonds en larges mèches, qui encadrait son visage au traits tirés par la douleur et la fatigue. Il paraissait si fragile ainsi, loin de ses sourires et de ses masques trompeurs.

_Il paraît enfin humain. Faible, triste, dépassé par les évenements. Pourquoi faut-il en passer par là?_

Le magicien marmonnait. Prêtant plus attentivement l'oreille, son soigneur crut distinguer des termes de supplication, d'excuse. Et puis un nom qui revenait. Ashura. Ashura-O. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Fye était poursuivi par l'ombre de cet homme, de ce souverain dont il ne voulait rien dire, jusque dans ses délires fiévreux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues pâles du magicien, et ses intonations se firent plus pitoyables encore. Mokona s'agitait à son tour, ne sachant que faire. Kurogane hésitait. IL'avait jamais été onfonté à ce genre de situation. Et ne pas savoir quoi faire lui portait sur les nerfs.

« Fiche moi le camp, toi ! Lança-t-il finalement à Mokona.

- Mais… !

- Tu pense pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile? »

Mokona regarda tristement Kurogane, secoua la tête.

« Va rejoindre les gamins alors. Ils ont peut-être besoin d'un coup de main. Ce n'est pas en t'agitant que tu l'aideras, de toute façon. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'une voix qui se voualit plus gentille. Il regrettait quelque peu de se montrer aussi sec avec la petite créature. Mais celui-ci parut lire ses intention et sauta à terre. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et s'exclama :

« Kurogane veut être tout seul avec Fye ! Lovu-lovu ! »

Il évita la chaise et disparut.

Kurogane ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir du fait que le manjuu blanc parvienne à nouveau à faire preuve d'humour, ou s'il devait se sentir blessé par ses sous-entendus peu subtiles. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, car Fye s'agitait de plus en plus fort, semblant revivre des évènements terribles et malheureux. Il finit par réclamer de l'aide. On aurait dit un jeune enfant.

Alors Kurogane réagit d'une manière qui lui parût soudain toute naturelle. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il saisit Fye et l'attira contre lui en une étreinte rassurante. Il se mit à murmurer à son tour, mais ses paroles étaient remplies de quiétude, de courage et d'espoir. Et surtout, perçait dans sa voix une affection réelle pour celui qu'il tentait de rassurer. Il sentit les frissons diminuer d'intensité, les plaintes s'éteignirent peu à peu, et le souffle du blessé redevint léger et calme.

_Je devrais le lâcher à présent, _se dit Kurogane. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. C'était agréable d'avoir ainsi quelqu'un à serrer. Il n'avait certes pas pu protéger Fye des coups, au moins pouvait-il le protéger de ses souvenirs et de ses cauchemars. Il caressa lentement les cheveux emmêlés du magicien, remettant un peu d'ordre dans la chevelure blonde en désordre. Il commença à fatiguer, sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer malgré ses efforts. Il s'était beaucoup dépensé durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, sa force avait ses limites. Il s'allongea avec précaution, en gardant le corps de Fye contre lui et céda enfin au sommeil.

_Ce premier chapitre était centré sur Kurogane, je pense alterner les points de vue à chaque chapitre. _

_Le chapitre 129 vient de sortir, je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce qui s'y déroule, donc je ne sais pas trop comment ma propre histoire va s'en sortir..._

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cher lecteurs, le deuxième chapitre paraîtra à quelques minutes d'intervalle du premier ! C'est déjà ça, non ?_

_Sinon... Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Délire fiévreux ou rêve éveillé ?_

Il faisait froid à nouveau, et malgré le lourd manteau propre à sa charge, Fye frissonnait dans la brise glacée. Ajustant sa capuche fourrée, il essaya de faire quelques pas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affronté pareilles conditions météorologiques. Aucun des mondes qu'ils avaient traversé jusque là ôtait particulièrement froid. Ils avaient bien connus un hiver rude au Pays de Jade, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ça. Cela n'avait rien de comparable avec le froid implacable et quasi permanent de Célès.

_Je suis à Célès._

Cette pensée fit irruption dans son esprit, détruisant sur son passage toute autre idée cohérente. Il était revenu dans son monde maternel, l'endroit de l'univers où sa vie était le plus en danger.

_Nous avions passé un marché ! J'ai offert mon tatouage contre un moyen de fuir, devivre une nouvelle vie ! Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu'ai-je fait ? C'est injuste ! Le Destin est injuste !_

« Nous avions passé un marché ! »

Sa voix fut emportée par le vent et se mêla aux flocons qui descendaient, toujours plus nombreux, du ciel gris d'acier. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit repéré. Il pouvait toujours essayer de s'enfuir, quitte à mourir de froid, mais les autres ne supporteraient sans doute pas longtemps la température.

_Les autres… Où sont-ils donc?_

« Shaolan-kun! Sakura-Chan! Mokona! Kurogane! »

Seul le hurlement du blizzard lui répondit.

_C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu. Quand est-on arrivé ici ? Où sont-ils passés? Ils ne m'auraient pas abandonnés… Ils ne m'auraient pas abandonnés… n'est-ce pas ?_

Il se mit à gémir.

Il aperçut enfin une silhouette un peu plus loin dans la tourmente blanche. Massive, doté d'une grande cape qui tournoyait dans les courants d'air.

_Kurogane ?_

La forme se fit plus précise, et Fye s'arrêta.

Des cheveux noirs, mais longs. Des vêtements noirs, brodés de plusieurs teintes de bleu et non de rouge, et des yeux qui évoquaient un ciel d'orage plutôt qu'un soleil couchant.

_Non, non, je vous en prie, je … je suis navré ! J'ai fait ça pour le bien de tous !_

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, les arguments creux et les fausses excuses se succédaient. Fye au fond ignorait pourquoi il se donnait cette peine. Ce n'était pas ses gémissements qui ralentiraient l'avancée inox érable du souverain et du châtiment qui s'ensuivrait. Rien ne serait capable d'attendrir ce cœur glacé.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler alors que le souverain tirait sa large épée. Fye tenta de se relever, sans succès. Etait-ce le froid qui paralysait ses jambes, ou bien était-ce la peur ? Peut-être était-ce le pouvoir d'Ashura-O, ou alors la culpabilité de celui qui avait été un temps son serviteur, avant de le trahir et de…

_Je serais revenu! J'aurais fini par… Je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi ! Je… Aaah !_

La lame s'approcha de son visage, et la douleur perça son œil droit. Des larmes encore, de la douleur, aussi bien physique que morale.

Il sentit soudain des bras se resserrer autour de lui. De leur contact émanait une chaleur rassurante, bienveillante. Il était en sécurité à présent. Oui, on lui parlait doucement et on le tenait à l'abri de toute inquiétude. Son cœur s'emplit de reconnaissance, ainsi que d'espoir.

_Que cela, par contre, ne soit pas un rêve._

_Je sais, ce n'est pas terrible, cela ne vous apprend pas grand chose, puisque c'est simultané au chapitre précédent..._

_Mais au prochain chapitre ça bouge, promis !_


End file.
